


i'll be with you

by cherrychoke



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sickfic, undefined relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: everyone knows vernon won't actually rest unless there's someone with him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	i'll be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlvis/gifts).



He wakes up feeling nothing but ice on his skin. The room is pitch dark, moonlight occasionally lighting up the foot of his bed when the wind is strong enough to rattle the windows. He shoves his icy arms under the thick blanket, hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, balled into fists, but it doesn’t help even the slightest. Hansol can feel himself shivering against the bedsheets, he wants to mummify himself with the sheets and the blanket, but all he’s managing to do is curl up into a fetal position.

It’s when his teeth start clattering he decides to get up and go to Mingyu’s bed. He makes a haphazard run to Mingyu’s bed, who welcomes him with a confused, sleepy face. Mingyu is warm, but not warm enough. He burrows into Mingyu’s side, takes his warm, long arm and holds onto it for his dear life. He has no idea what’s causing him to feel so cold. He even steals Mingyu’s blanket, and that’s when the ice on his skin feels like it’s finally melting.

*

_ [vernonie has fever and he’s not letting me go] _

Seungkwan is the first to check the message, and he goes to the room with a toothbrush hanging between his lips. He finds Hansol literally wrapped in two blankets, and his hands out, holding Mingyu’s arms desperately. His expression is peaceful, but he shivers ever so often. He helps Mingyu out of Hansol’s surprisingly tight grip, and doesn’t mind that Hansol clings onto him instead.

Mingyu ruffles his hair appreciatively, and goes out of the room. Seungkwan sits next to Hansol’s head, places two fluffy pillows under Hansol’s head, and goes to finish up his brushing. He even washes his face, while Chan seems to be trying to carefully wake Hansol up for meds.

He checks in the living room, and sees that all of the members are lounging there, discussing with Seungcheol about if they should leave him alone, keep checking on him, or if one of them should stay here.

He walks into the living room, raises his hands as Seokmin gives him a good morning pat. “I’ll stay here and take care of Vernonie.”

There’s a teasing smile on Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua’s face, but they don’t say anything. They’ve had way too many discussions about Seungkwan and Hansol’s relationship; they know how foolproof the pair’s defense is.

“Okay, I’ll text hyung about it,” Seungcheol takes out his phone, and nudges a dozing Jihoon next to him. “Go take a bath, Jihoon-ah.”

And that’s his and Soonyoung’s cue to start annoying Jihoon. Soonyoung reaches there first, and by the power of being closer than others, he gets to squeeze Jihoon’s cheeks painfully. Seungkwan watches them in amusement, laughing at Jihoon’s sleepy punches and almost falling on his butt by stepping on a book on the floor.

Before Seokmin can join in the fun, Jihoon is awake enough to throw punches that actually hurt, and Seungkwan gets the first one. He’s laughing later, though, once Seungkwan winces and groans in retaliation.

*

The next time Hansol wakes up, he’s feeling hot all over his body except for his forehead. He hears a whisper in the distance, but his eyes feel too heavy to open. He feels something drop near his eyes, waking him up enough to stir a little on the bed.

“--move, Hansol, it’s going to fall!”

That’s… Seungkwan. He sounds different than usual, but Hansol can’t trust his ears yet. They feel blocked, like everything is from a distance. His throat aches and his nose is starting to get clogged up too. When he finally opens his eyes, he’s met with a ceiling which is familiar but confusing to wake up to. It takes him a second to remember that he felt terribly cold, and moved to Mingyu’s bed for comfort. And now, his whole body feels like it’s on fire, except his forehead, as a damp towel resting on it.

Seungkwan’s sitting next to him, smiling. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Hansol mumbles. He removes the two blankets on him and immediately regrets it because it’s so cold. He puts one back on, and glares when Seungkwan laughs at him.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Seungkwan is still laughing anyway. “You should’ve seen your face when you removed both and regretted it instantly.”

“How nice of you, Seungkwan,” Hansol says with a sarcastic smile. He feels his throat itch a little, ends up coughing way too much for that small of an itch. “God, what’s wrong with me today.”

“The flu seems to have hit you worse,” Seungkwan’s laughter dies just as quickly. He removes the towel from Hansol’s head and helps him sit up properly. “None of us got this sick. Should I call a doctor? Or do you want to go to the nearest clinic instead?”

“No,” Hansol croaks. There’s a glass of water near the bed, thankfully. He sips a little water, and continues when his throat doesn’t hurt as much anymore. “It’ll be gone soon, we don’t have to go to the doctor.”

“We’ll go if the fever doesn’t subside in two days,” Seungkwan doesn’t give him any chance to argue. He grabs the glass of water, gets up, and gestures outside. “I’ll get you some hot water, stay here. Do you need cough syrup? We’ve ran out of it, but Wonwoo-hyung said he’ll grab one on his way back.”

Hansol waves at him dismissively. “I’m fine, come back soon.”

“I haven’t even left, Hansollie~” Seungkwan teases. He drops a kiss on Hansol’s forehead, then chuckles into his hand. “I’m just going to the kitchen. If you’re  _ that  _ worried about being alone, come with me.”

“I’m not worried,” Hansol tries his best to fight off his smile, but Seungkwan’s giggling makes it difficult. “Just leave, Seungkwan!”

Hansol’s face feels way too warm now, more than all of his body, and he fans his face for a while, then checks his phone. There are a couple of messages in the group, two from their managers, and one from Sofia. The first one in the group is by Mingyu, he notices the time stamp on it,then looks at the time on his phone. It’s ten already?

Hansol double checks the time, to make sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him. His stomach rumbles loudly. Their breakfast is usually at 8:30am, and he’s only had a couple sips of water so far. An hour after Mingyu’s message, there’s a picture of him hugging two pillows closely, followed by a ‘look at him’ by Soonyoung. The rest of messages are his members laughing at him, and one  _ [get well soon nonie hyung <3] _ from Chan. He’s the one who likes to tease his hyungs the most but he worries like a mother over said hyungs. It’s adorable, honestly.

Both of the managers ask him to get well soon, to take enough rest, and that they’ll call a doctor for him soon. He quickly tells them he doesn’t need one, that he’ll be okay, and he’s sorry for missing the first day of recording. Sofia had sent him some meme she found funny. It is pretty funny; he ends up giggling quietly because his throat doesn’t let him laugh as much as he’d like.

“I’m back~” Seungkwan sing-songs, shaking his body weirdly as he walks near the bed. He sets the jar down, looks at him with a funny smile. “What are you laughing at?”

Hansol shows him the meme; it takes him a good minute because his English isn’t as upto date as he’d like. Once Seungkwan’s cracked a little smile, he pours him a glass of water. “It’s hot.”

“That’s why you went to the kitchen,” Hansol grins. He takes an experimental sip, decides it’s not too hot, and blows on the liquid a couple of times before he takes another sip. His stomach rumbles again after the second sip, louder this time. He looks at Seungkwan with a sheepish smile. “I’m hungry.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “Obviously. Do you think you can eat something heavy?”

“I don’t know?” Hansol shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind something heavy.”

“I asked Mingyu-hyung and mom for some recipes,” Seungkwan stands up once again. “It shouldn’t take long.”

Hansol holds Seungkwan’s arm, a little desperately, and pouts. “But we can just order takeout.”

“And let the sickness continue for a long period? No thank you,” Seungkwan scoffs. “It won’t take long, I promise, Hansollie; you don’t have to miss me so much.”

“I just,” Hansol sighs. How do you tell you best friend that all of this is making him feel terrible? It’s bad enough that he’s missing out on the recording, dance practice, and they’ll have to delay his individual shoot. Seungkwan is missing out, too, now and he’s doing so much for him. “You don’t have to.”

Seungkwan’s eyes soften. He sits on the edge of the bed and cups Hansol’s cheek, looking at him in the eyes with a smile Hansol isn’t sure how to name. “It’s okay. You just need to get better, okay? This isn’t your fault. Everyone was expecting this to happen. Wouldn’t you take care of me if I were this sick?”

“Of course,” Hansol hates agreeing about these things sometimes. Of course he’d take care of Seungkwan, and any of his group mates. They’re all precious to him, but being on the receiving end makes him more guilty than loved sometimes, especially when he’s caused some kind of trouble with the normal schedule.

“I’d kiss you and tell you to not overthink this,” Seungkwan chuckles. “But I can’t.”

He pats Hansol’s cheek one last time, and heads out. Now that he’s mentioned it, Hansol kind of wants to kiss Seungkwan. It’s probably not the best idea, considering how sick he is.

*

Is it selfish of him to have wished to have the same day without Hansol being sick? It’s comeback time,so of course they’re too busy to even cuddle for a while before going to bed. Now, he’s got a whole day with Hansol but he’s in the kitchen, trying to follow his mother’s recipe for the hot chicken soup she used to make when he was sick.

Mingyu’s recipe is similar, and they don’t have any chicken left so he’s mashing them together, hoping for the best. He can only hope that it turns out okay and edible. If it isn’t too nice, he’ll just say that food for the sick is more nutritious and less delicious and Hansol will have to deal with it.

He still asks his mother if it’s a good idea to do that. Seungkwan almost drops the eggs carton in his hands when his mother calls him.

“Hello?”

_ “Are you out of your mind?” _ His mother’s voice is calm, but it still stings his ears. Seungkwan winces.  _ “What do you have in your dorms? I’ll tell you a recipe with those.” _

Seungkwan pouts, even though his mother can’t see it, she’ll hear it in his voice and feel a little bad for her son. “I’m sorry. We just don’t have the chicken.”

She sighs.  _ “Do you have eggs? What about beef? How much time do you have?” _

It doesn’t take him long to figure out where things are, especially since he helps out here and there whenever Mingyu’s cooking. He gets all of the ingredients, switches to speaker mode as she starts explaining how to cook it. When the rice is boiling, and he’s cutting up the vegetables silently, his mother hums.  _ “Who are you cooking this for?” _

“Vernon,” He replies calmly. “There was a flu in the dorms, he got it last. It seems to have gotten him bad.”

_ “Ah,” _ Seungkwan can imagine his mother nodding her head.  _ “Did you come back just to cook for him?” _

Seungkwan gulps a little. He can’t tell his mother he’s taken a whole day off just to take care of Vernon. She wouldn’t take it badly, of course not, but telling her means there’ll be slow prodding questions of why and how come he didn’t take any for the other members or she’ll blatantly accuse him of loving the others less, which isn’t true. He loves all of his group mates dearly and equally, but he’s developed this… feeling towards Hansol. They’re close friends, who sometimes end up making out in either of their rooms, or cuddle until one of them falls asleep. They’re friends first, whatever happens between them comes later.

“Yeah,” he sighs. Maybe once their relationship boundaries are clearer, he can tell her the truth. “I don’t have any schedule till two.”

_ “That’s nice.” _ The way she says it makes him suspicious. She’s definitely up to something, but before he can call her out, he hears footsteps near the kitchen door.

“Hello, Mrs. Boo!” Hansol’s voice is so hoarse, so obviously sick. Seungkwan looks back at him, feels bad that he’s going through this. Hansol smiles a little. “How are you?”

“You should go to bed, Hansol,” Seungkwan glares at him anyway. Just because he’s sick doesn’t mean he gets to walk around like this. He isn’t wrapped in a blanket, either, and Seungkwan will boss him around like a mother if he has to. “You need more rest.”

_ “Yes, you do, Vernonie!” _ His mother chimes. She’s always so affectionate towards everyone in his group, especially towards Chan, Vernon, and Jeonghan.  _ “Why are you letting him walk around, Seungkwan-ah?” _

“I didn’t!” Seungkwan whines. “Mom, you raised your son better! Hansol!”

_ “Don’t scold the poor boy! He’s sick!” _ It makes Hansol laugh, but he ends up in a coughing fit.  _ “Poor baby. Go to bed, Veronine, Seungkwannie’s cooking my famous recipe, you’ll be up and healthy in no time! Go, go!” _

“I’m going, Mrs. Boo. It was nice to talk to you!” But he doesn’t leave. He leans his arms against the doorframe, and grins. Seungkwan waves his hand at him aggressively, mouthing him to go to bed. Hansol pouts in response, but soon goes away.

*

Hansol gets another bout of fever at 2pm. It’s way too sudden for him to grasp what’s happening. The fever goes up and up and Hansol can’t feel anything but ice on his skin and rocks for eyelids. He ends up shivering and wiggling on the couch, without a blanket or anything other than yesterday’s clothes. He wraps his arms around himself, trying to stop the icy feeling from spreading so quickly to his toes, but it doesn’t help.

“Hansol?”

Seungkwan’s hands are wet, but the warmth of it doesn’t last long. Seungkwan mutters some curses to himself, and soon, there’s a blanket on Hansol and it isn’t enough but he can manage. 

“Better?”

Hansol shakes his head. “Another one, please?”

“Let’s get you to bed first,” Seungkwan takes a hold of his arm. “Do you want me to carry you?”

“I-I can walk,” It takes him a little wiggling and a little groaning, but he manages to sit up. His feet are bare and the floor is cold, but he makes it to his bed before his legs give up on him. “Can you get some socks?”

He starts to doze off, and yelps when he feels cold air touching his toes. There’s a hand holding him from jumping. “I’m putting on your socks, hold on a minute.”

The socks are warm and nice. He falls asleep as soon as he begins to feel warmer.

*

He wakes up at 7 in the morning the next day, gasping for breath because his throat hurts when he opens his mouth and his nose is severely blocked. He finds Mingyu sitting up in his bed.He notices Hansol after a couple of minutes.

“Good morning, Hansol-ah,” His voice is deep, just having woken up and possibly from yelling in excitement yesterday. “How are you feeling?”

“Do we have something for a blocked nose, hyung?” He checks the small table next to Mingyu’s bed, and doesn’t find Vapor Rub there. He doesn’t want to get up yet, so as far as spotting it goes, there isn’t one. Mingyu drags himself towards the table lazily and moves some things around.

“Not here,” He says, still moving some things. He finally stops after checking the drawer. “I’ll check the kit.”

Waiting for Mingyu to return is hell. He keeps sniffling, trying his best to breathe through his mouth till his nose gets cleared up, and he knows sitting up will lessen the clog in his nose, but he doesn’t have the energy to move. He can only wait and hope his fever has become low. He doesn’t feel chilly under the blanket anymore, but that doesn’t mean he’s okay like he was for a while yesterday.

Mingyu comes in with the familiar short, blue bottle. He’s tailed by Seungkwan and Chan, both of them looking extremely worried as they follow Mingyu.

“It was on the couch.” Mingyu passes him the Vapor Rub. He takes his hand out of the blanket, and it’s still a little chilly. He quickly opens it, applies some on top of his nose bridge and takes deep breaths with a slab of the jelly in front of his nose. 

Chan sits on the edge of the bed, near his chest, and takes the bottle from his hands. “You should see a doctor, hyung.”

Hansol only groans in response. He can finally, finally breathe a little better and he doesn’t want to waste good breaths in arguing. Seungkwan makes a noise of agreement. Chan, like the angel he is, rubs some jelly on his chest and forehead and it makes everything so much better.

Myungho comes into the room with a steaming cup. He places it on Hansol’s nightstand with a sympathetic smile. “It’s tea, drink it before it’s cold, okay?”

Hansol nods gratefully. “I will, hyung.”

They all give him a pat on his forehead, very much like how his parents would’ve given him, and leave one by one. Except for Seungkwan. He stays sitting on the foot of the bed until they leave. He caresses Hansol’s shin over the blanket. “I can’t stay here like yesterday.”

A pout forms on Seungkwan’s lips as soon as he says those words. Hansol smiles at him. “That’s okay, you shouldn’t miss your schedules for me anyway.”

“Don’t say that, it’s making me want to stay,” Seungkwan’s pout becomes a frown. “And I want to, but there’s a meeting apparently and all of us are demanded to be there. With your exception, obviously.”

“It’s okay, Seungkwan,” Hansol chuckles. He opens his hands, waits for Seungkwan to get the point and laces their fingers together. “I already feel bad that you wasted the whole day yesterday.”

“You’re an idiot.” Seungkwan lightly slaps the back of his hand, but quickly rubs his thumb over it. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

Hansol nods. “Okay. I’ll wait for you here.”

“Good. Get all the rest you can get.”

*

Seungkwan feels a little bad for leaving the meeting as soon as it was announced to be officially over. Seungcheol would’ve stopped him usually -- at least Jun, or Myungho would’ve, but they didn't. They know why Seungkwan’s in such a hurry, and he’ll apologize profusely later if he has to. He’s been restless the whole meeting; Joshua had to literally hold his leg to make it stop bouncing and disturbing the table.

He quickly sends an apology to the managers on his way home. When he finally reaches there, he’s glad to find Hansol still on his bed sitting with the blanket draped on his shoulders. He seems to be writing something. Hansol looks up at him the moment Seungkwan comes near the door with restless steps, smiling so wide Seungkwan almost forgets about the flu and wants to kiss him.

“Welcome back,” Hansol’s voice is soft and sounds scratchy. “I ate already, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Why would I be worried about you?” Seungkwan can’t help chuckling anyway. Hansol giggles a little. “I’m glad to hear that. Do you want some time by yourself? I must’ve exhausted your social energy.”

Hansol gestures him closer. “No, I literally have way too much social energy.”

Seungkwan ends up with Hansol on his lap, showing him the lyrics he is writing on his phone, occasionally asking for synonyms when they don’t come to him right away. He’s still wearing the clothes from the day before yesterday, but he doesn’t smell at all. His back feels room temperature against his chest, so that’s a relief. Seungkwan holds Hansol close, arms around Hansol’s waist. He absently drums his fingers on the soft tummy and rests his forehead against Hansol’s shoulder blade.

If it were any normal day, Hansol wouldn’t sit on anyone’s lap, let alone allow anyone to hold him for so long. He likes moving around too much. After a while, he starts squirming, and he’s off Seungkwan’s lap soon. Seungkwan keeps his arms in their place, though, rests his head on Hansol’s shoulders and watches Hansol type away on his phone. They’re random lyrics and barely connect, but that’s how Hansol writes most of his lyrics anyway and they’ll probably be used for their next songs.

Soon, Hansol wiggles out of his arms too, ends up with his legs in Seungkwan’s lap. He lays on his back, still looking at his phone non stop, and occasionally typing. There are some chimes of messages here and there, and Seungkwan uses Hansol’s legs to rest his arms for a while before he’s tired of sitting there like that. He pats Hansol’s shins, goes to the couch in the living room, and stretches his legs there instead. It’s no different, but the single beds don’t hold both of them lying down and Hansol probably shouldn’t come out here, it’s a little colder.

A minute later, Seungkwan has completely forgotten about where he is and is listening to a cover by someone on Youtube. He’s always wondered how people manage to play an instrument and sing at the same time. He doesn’t know how to play any instruments yet, but he really wants to learn piano. And guitar too, if he can. Mingyu plays the guitar so well, and it looks extra cool because he’s left-handed.

He feels something heavy laying on top of him before he registers the whimper coming from Hansol. He removes his earphones, looking worriedly down at the younger boy who now lays on top of him, head on his chest, eyes filled with tears.

“Seungkwan-ah, my temperature’s going up again,” Hansol mutters pitifully. Seungkwan strokes his hair, places his palm on Hansol’s forehead. Yes, it is going up. Maybe rapidly, he can’t tell yet, but it hasn’t been long since he left Hansol’s room. 

“It’s like your fever wants my attention,” Seungkwan tries to joke. Hansol smiles a little, but it fades so quickly, Seungkwan’s heart aches. He strokes Hansol’s lovely black hair and pats his back. “It’ll be okay. Just rest a lot, okay? And I’m getting a doctor, you can’t fight me about this.”

“I won’t,” Hansol buries his face into Seungkwan’s chest, the grey hoodie and Hansol’s black hair matching strikingly well. “I’m starting to wonder if I’ll ever get better.”

His voice breaks in the middle, but Seungkwan doesn’t feel any tears staining his hoodie. Hansol is not the type to cry -- he does cry, but not about things which aren’t in his control. Maybe he’s starting to feel like it’s his fault getting sick at this moment. Seungkwan keeps gently patting Hansol’s back, and, despite how painful it is to hear all those supposedly quiet sobs, he doesn’t say anything. Hansol is so mindful about things he wants to say; he knows what to say to whom, but he likes to be acknowledged when he’s with him.

“I-I never have fevers this long, you know?” Hansol finally looks up, eyes red, sniffling only slightly. Seungkwan wipes whatever tears his hoodie didn’t soak in, nodding his head. “It feels like it’s something big and bad, like-like I won’t be able to join our group for this album.”

“Hey,” Seungkwan caresses Hansol’s cheek, checks his temperature again. It hasn’t increased, but he still needs to rest more. “Don’t worry so much, alright? I’ll call the doctor, you go to bed until then. Come on, I’ll rub some Vicks on your chest and nose.”

It makes Hansol crack a smile. He wipes his nose onto Seungkwan’s hoodie, giggles as Seungkwan whispers to him, in the most threatening voice he can manage. “Yah, you punk, you think you can just wipe your nose on hyung’s clothes like that? What am I to you?”

Seungkwan continues muttering in mock-anger as he walks with Hansol to his bed. Hansol is a giggling mess by the time he’s laying on his back with Seungkwan applying Vicks on his chest, nose and forehead. Seungkwan closes the bottle and pats Hansol’s chest. “Alright, alright, I’m  _ super _ funny. Now sleep.”

“Seriously, how are you, Seokmin-hyung, and Hoshi-hyung so funny?”

Seungkwan has another snark ready, but it doesn’t come out when he notices how… full of wonder Hansol’s smile is, how lovely he looks smiling without any worries. Not that he ever carries his worries, he’s very expressive, but the contrast to the upset face a few moments ago feels soothing to see. “Comedy lessons are 100 dollars per hour, Hansol-ah.”

“Expensive,” Hansol chuckles. His eyes close momentarily before he opens them again, wider than usual, like he’s trying to stay awake. “What are you doing to do?”

“Call a doctor, first of all.”

“No.” Hansol mutters.   


Seungkwan covers his head with the blanket and hits Hansol’s head gently. “Sleep, you idiot.”

*

“It’s just a normal flu,” The doctor writes something on his pad, tears it away and hands it to Mingyu. “If it continues tomorrow, get him these. He’s just lacking some vitamins and needs some immunity-boosting food. You’ll be fine, Hansol.”

Chan and Soonyoung are immediately reading the pills and looking expectantly at him. They want him to say to go get them, so he can get better right now. Jeonghan hangs around near the room, head peeking in once in a while, giving Hansol a gentle smile before he goes back to walking back and forth.

Hansol feels bad for all the members. They show their worries in different ways, because it’s been a long time since a doctor (who is not a physiotherapist) visited their dorms, or they visited a doctor. It feels like a super big deal because of it. The moment the doctor leaves his room, there’s a message in the group, sent by Soonyoung.

_ [he’s fine, just needs more rest, and needs to eat better.] _

Most of them are still at the company. He kind of hates that they’re updating others about it, but when others were sick,  _ he _ was the one who constantly texted ‘how are you?’ and ‘can i get you something?’ in the group along with Chan. He has no place to complain right now.

Seungkwan helps with those kinds of feelings; his reassurances feel better than the others’ because he knows Hansol better, is closer than anyone else. Chan, too, but not as much as Seungkwan. So he waits for that guy to come out of the washroom. Chan, Soonyoung, Jeonghan, and Mingyu all give him a nice, warm hug before they head to their rooms and Mingyu goes out to buy some groceries. He mumbles something about Wonwoo or Jun better have their wallets because he’s penniless. 

When Seungkwan doesn’t come to his room after fifteen minutes, he gets up from the bed. His head spins just a little, but it’s probably the lack of food in his body. He hasn’t eaten since Seungkwan fed him breakfast and hasn’t drank water either. He goes to the kitchen first and finds Jeonghan cooking himself ramen.

“Hungry?” Jeonghan’s hand is on the back of his head, petting like the younger boy is a cat. “I’ll make you something else, you can’t eat ramen in this state.”

“I just want some water right now.” He smiles gratefully when Jeonghan swaps the cooking pot with a smaller one, filling it with a cup of water. “Thank you, Jeonghanie-hyung~”

“Don’t try to act cute~” Jeonghan coos. He pours the water back into the cup, passes it to him. “Go back to your bed. The doctor said lots of rest, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Hansol nods and leaves after thanking Jeonghan and high-fives him on his way out. He goes to Seungkwan’s room, instead, finds Seungkwan covered in his blanket, scrolling through something, but sits up quickly when he notices Hansol.

“What’s up?”

Hansol sits next to Seungkwan, starting to drink the warm water. “I was waiting for you in my room.”

Seungkwan gives him a glance. Hansol nods. There are people around, and it’s already bad enough that Jeonghan suspects something. He lets Seungkwan slump to place his head on his shoulder. “I hope this goes away tomorrow. I’m starting to stink.”

“That’s a good sign, usually.” Seungkwan hums. “That means you’re sweating a little, and sweat means the fever is going away.”

“I know that much, Seungkwan,” He chuckles. “You treat me like a child sometimes.”

“You wish, you brat,” Seungkwan is giggling too.

*

Returning to the company building feels like a wave of relief. He greets everyone, trying his best to contain his bustling excitement about finally coming back to his schedules. He didn’t miss too much it turns out. If he works for two days, he can catch up. Him, Seungkwan, and Jihoon are the only people left who need to record. He’s pleasantly surprised by how nice the whole album sounds and really likes the title track too, especially the finalized name:  _ Boom Boom. _ It’s fun, makes him think of something akin to a romantic movie with spy characters, like James Bond, if it were romance-focused.

Seungkwan has to leave his side the moment they’re at the building. He feels bad for everything Seungkwan’s missed, but people tell him that Seungkwan didn’t miss all that much, that he needs to focus on getting himself going first. So he does that. Chan is so helpful with showing him the choreography. He’s gotten better at memorizing, and watching some of the videos Jun sent him helped too.

He still coughs and sniffles here and there, wears his mask, and keeps his hands to himself. He doesn’t hug Seungkwan back most the time, because he has terrible timing and hugs him when he’s sneezed in his hands.

He makes sure to tell Seungkwan that when he whines about the lack of reactions from him.

“I don’t have terrible timing,” Seungkwan scoffs. It’s endearing, and Hansol, now surrounded by everyone, has to physically hold his own hand to stop himself. If they were alone, he’d cup Seungkwan’s lovely cheeks, press a kiss on one of them -- or both. The more the better. Seungkwan gives him a dismissive wave of hand. “You’re just making up excuses.”

Once their dance practice is over, he goes to the recording studio with Jihoon. Before he can even go into the recording booth, Jihoon stops him with a hand on his arm. “Just Seungkwan today, your voice needs more rest.”

“I think I can do it, though,” Hansol tries his best not to sound desperate. “Should I rap here? And then you can decide if I can record or not?”

Jihoon clearly wants to disagree, but they’re also on a deadline. He nods, watches him like a hawk as Hansol takes his lyrics out on his phone. He’s memorized all of it, but he doesn’t want to mess up right now. He checks it once, then performs it quickly in front of Jihoon.

“You still sound obviously sick,” Jihoon shakes his head. “Just me and Seungkwan today.”

Hansol grumbles in response. He texts Seungkwan saying he isn’t recording yet and goes to complete the other parts of the schedule. He’s a little thankful for having recorded some of the songs beforehand. It’s only the title track and a side track in the album left for him to record. The solo photoshoot is still at Seokmin, so it’ll be okay. He just needs to focus on catching up.

*

Seungkwan makes a surprised sound, being pulled by his wrist in the nearest studio. It’s a soundproof one, and he realizes that it’s Hansol when he notices the cute black beanie before he sees the face. He could spot Hansol from any angle, but it’s his beanies which makes him the most obvious. He can’t help smiling wide as Hansol enthusiastically locks them in the room.

“Hey,” He presses himself against Hansol, keeping the younger boy pressed against the door. “What’s this?”

Hansol has recovered completely. He did last week. The schedule has gotten busier and they haven’t had a proper conversation in so long. He’s more surprised when Hansol’s arms wrap around his waist, and there’s a tender kiss pressed on his lips. He would’ve asked who this person is, but he missed kissing Hansol so much, he quietly presses their lips together again.

It’s so nice, finally kissing Hansol after literally a whole month. He can taste the mint Hansol probably ate before pulling him here, pressing against Hansol more and more, wanting to let his hands roam around and play with Hansol’s hair the way he knows the younger boy likes, trail kisses down his lovely, lovely throat and suck a hickey. But it’s comeback time, and he can’t risk it. They could do it when they were trainees; they’d just use cheap makeup and wear turtlenecks. It’d be mostly during winters, too, so it was all good. 

His hands end up cupping Hansol’s neck, while Hansol’s warm hands are near his ears, thumbs caressing between his cheek and ear.

Hansol moans happily against his lips, finally breaks the kiss. “I missed this.”

“But you didn’t miss me,” Seungkwan rolls his eyes, his lips feeling a little swollen. “Wow. I see how it is.”

Hansol laughs and gives him another kiss. “I missed you too, Seungkwan. Let’s kill this comeback, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Seungkwan’s expression softens. He steals a few more kisses, nods his head.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i hope you like it noah!! and thank you to the wonderful Z for beta'ing this fic ><
> 
> i hope you like it!! please let me know if you do!! <3


End file.
